A Voice Over Packet (VOP) system may communicate audio information over a packet network as a stream of audio packets. An example of audio information may be information from a telephone call. Information from a telephone call may follow a certain temporal pattern. The temporal pattern may be disrupted, however, as audio packets travel through the packet network. Disruption of the temporal pattern may degrade the quality of the telephone call. Consequently, there may be need for improved techniques to recover the temporal pattern of an audio packet stream in a device or network.